Can't Seem To Forget About You
by BloodLustVampiress
Summary: One year after a car accident left her unconscious for a month, Elena Gilbert can no longer remember the man she met at the beginning of the previous year, and a nagging feeling that her best friend Caroline Forbes and Caroline's Fiancee Stefan Salvatore are keeping something from her, hasn't left her since she woke up one month after the accident; a month after Valentines Day.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One:**_

I've never really hated any holidays, but this year, I am really beginning to hate Valentines Day. I didn't want to spend it alone, but I have no one to spend it with. My best friend Caroline Forbes and her Fiancee Stefan Salvatore were in Hawaii for the week, which left me alone in our shared apartment. Sighing, I roll onto my stomach and scroll through the list of songs on my phone, tapping on "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood, the song filling my ears through my earbuds. I exit out of my music app, scrolling through all the photos on my phone from last year. I had met a guy last year, one that I wished I could remember the name of. He had dark brown hair that looked black, and it was thick enough that it made you want to run your fingers through it, stunning pale blue eyes that you could get lost in, a body that you wanted to hold you until the end of time, and a deep, seductive voice that curls your toes with ever word he says. I only had a few photos of him, and one of the two of us sitting together on the beach after a game of volleyball. I also had memories of him, of the two of us going out one night, of the one kiss we shared; but after that, everything else is hazy, and no one, not even my best friend, would tell me if they knew him, or if they knew what happened the night I woke up in the hospital with a concussion, broken leg, and several broken ribs. All Caroline and Stefan would ever tell me was that I had been in a car accident, I got t-boned by my now ex-boyfriend's best friend, and that I had been unconscious for a month after the accident. My ex-boyfriend Matt Donovan and his friend Tyler Lockwood, hadn't been hurt too badly in the accident, and the police said I wasn't driving, that the Jeep I had been in that night was hit from the passengers side, and that the driver was no where to be found, and they couldn't tell me who owned the car because anything that could be used to identify the owner was missing from the car. I had a feeling that Stefan and Caroline were hiding something from me, I've had it since the day I woke up after the accident, exactly one month from Valentines day. Now, a year later, on the same day, they left me alone, and all I could think about was the man I had met at the beginning of the year, but haven't seen or heard from since.

Shutting off my music, I pull my earbuds from my ears and unplug them from my phone shoving them into the front pocket of my white jean capris and shoving my phone onto my back pocket. I get off my bed, walking out of my room and over to Stefan and Caroline's room. I have never snooped in my best friend and her fiancee's room, I've never been the type of person to snoop through anyone's things, but something told me that they were keeping something from me, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get the feeling to go away. Opening the bedroom door, I pause for a moment before stepping inside. It's the first time I've been in Caroline and Stefan's room alone since Stefan moved in with Caroline and I.I feel bad for snooping around, but there has to be a reason they wont mention anything about that night. I walk over to Caroline's night stand, kneeling down and opening the bottom drawer. The only thing in it is her Diary, and several bridal magazines. Closing the drawer, I run my hand through my mid-shoulder length dark brown hair and get to my feet. My phone vibrates, and I pull it out and unlock it. I had a text from Caroline, wishing me a happy Valentines Day. I reply back and lock my phone, walking around to Stefan's nightstand and sitting on the edge of their bed, opening the drawer. Inside, I found several books and a few photos of Stefan and Caroline from the night they got engaged. I pull one of the books out; a well read copy of Anne Rice's "Interview with a Vampire." I smile. I had given Stefan the book for his birthday last year, and from the looks of it, he's probably re-read the book at least twenty or so times. I place the book back in the drawer and am about to close it, when something sticking out of one of the other books catches my eye. Reaching into the drawer, I tug what I now know is an envelope from its hiding place, gasping. It was addressed to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Closing the drawer, I get up from the bed and leave their room, shutting the door behind me. I walk back to my room, shutting my door before going over to my bed. I sit cross-legged on my bed, looking at the envelope in my hands. The white envelope was faded, the writing looked as if whoever had written it had been shaking or trembling. Who would Stefan and Caroline hide this from me? I lay the envelope on my bed in front of me, pulling my phone from my back pocket and unlocking it, snapping a photo of the envelope, before laying my phone down beside me. I pick the envelope back up and take a deep breath, letting it out slowly as I open the envelope with trembling hands. Once opened, I pull out a folded piece of notebook paper and a Polaroid photo from the envelope. Looking at the photo causes my heart rate to pick up. It was a photo of me and the dark haired man, the night of the crash. We had been at "Lucky's" Night club, and it looked like we were celebrating something. Placing the photo on top of the envelope, I slowly unfold the piece of paper.

"Elena,

This past month and fourteen days have been some of the greatest days of my life. Until the day I met you, I felt incomplete, like something was missing from life. Then, I met you, and felt complete. Tonight was an amazing night, a night I will never forget, and I ope, one that you will never forget either. I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I must. You know why I fear being found, you know the hell that I've been through. I've poured my heart out to you, told you who I truly am, and you accepted me, cared for me. You are one of very few who know me by my real name, not the name I use to hide from my past that follows and haunts me. I hope that when you read this, that the hell filled part of my life is over, and that I may one day be able to return to you.

Until we meet again, dear, sweet Elena, please, please remember this; Though I am gone, I will never forget you, and I will try to return to you.

Happy Valentines Day My Angel

Forever Yours,

'D. DeSangue"

I re-read the letter, tears filling my eyes as memories of last Valentines Day flood my mind. I remember going out for drinks, though neither me nor... God what was his real name?! Neither of us drank but one drink that night, and when we left the bar, D... Mr. DeSangue told me he was going to take me to where we first met, and that he had something important to tell me. I wipe the tears from my eyes, laying the letter beside the small photo and picking up my phone. I take a photo of the letter and the Polaroid, then place both the letter and photo back in the envelope. I had so many questions, but no one to answer them. Closing the envelope, I place it on my night stand before getting to my feet. I glance at the time on my phone. It was still early enough in the evening, 7pm, and I didn't want to sit around the apartment like I had dome for the past few days. Stretching, I walk over to my dresser and pull out a change of clothes for the evening, stripping out of what I was wearing and pulling on a pair of red skinny jeans, black spaghetti strap top with lace trim, and a pair of miss-matched socks. I touch up my makeup; my eye shadow a smokey rose and silver, black eyeliner, mascara, and a dark red lipstick. I run my brush through my hair before going over to my closet and pulling out my black, 3 inch healed booties and leather jacket, laying my jacket on my bed. I sit on the end of my bed and put my booties on, my thoughts still on the letter. Mr. DeSangue and I had met at Lucky's in early January, shortly after the new year. I had already planned on going to Lucky's tonight, but now I had a real reason to go out. Standing, I slip my leather jacket on, grabbing my phone from my bed and shoving it into the pocket of my jacket. I grab my small black leather backpack, which I use as a purse, and shoulder it. After going around the apartment and making sure all of the lights are out and the windows are shut, I head out the front door, locking it behind me.

While I walk to Lucky's, I type the name "D. DeSangue" into my phone's internet, searching the name to maybe shed some light on who Mr. DeSangue is. A website called "DeSangue Sanctuaries" shows up first, so I tap it, stopping and waiting for traffic to allow me to cross. While I wait, I scroll through the web page, pausing at the company's history and why they were founded. I quickly cross the street, waving thank you to the driver's who stopped and let me cross. I walk another two blocks, smiling warmly at the bouncer of Lucky's.

"Evening Elena, Happy Valentines Day." Enzo greets me, smiling warmly as he checks my ID.

"Evening Enzo, Happy Valentine's Day to you as well." I reply, placing my ID into my jeans pocket when Enzo returns it to me. "Are Phin and Kol working tonight?"

Enzo nods. "Phin is working the bar, Kol is helping train the new DJ."

I giggle. "Five bucks says Kol gives up in the next hour and starts DJing himself."

Enzo grins. "You've got a bet."

The two of us shake hands. "No signs of Matt or Tyler so far tonight. If either of them show, I'll let Phin or Kol know so they can help you get out through the back entrance." Enzo tells me. Stepping aside so I can enter the club.

I lean up and place a kiss on Enzo's cheek. "Thank you.

"Not a problem. First drink is on me, so go enjoy yourself."

I grin and nods my thanks, walking into the night club. The sound of a really bad techno song fills my ears, and I smile to myself. I was going to win the bet if the DJ keeps playing bad songs like this. I make my way up to the bar and grab a seat, amazed at how packed the bar was for a Thursday night. I grin as Phin comes over and kisses me on the cheek. I kiss Phin's cheek as well.

"Elena! Got the word from Enzo that your first drink is on him, want your usual? Or do you wanna try the Valentines Day special?" Phin asks as he wipes the bar down in front of the two of us.

"What's the special?" I inquire, pulling my phone out and unlocking it, going back to the internet so I can read about "DeSangue Sanctuaries."

"It's Strawberry Cream liquor, real strawberry's, Rum Chatta, blended together in strawberry ice cream and topped with whipped cream and a chocolate covered Strawberry. It's called Cupid's Ambrosia." Phin explains wincing as the song changes, this time to some rap song."

"Sounds Delish. I'll have one, please." I answer, beginning to read the lengthy paragraph about the history of the company and when and why it was founded.

"DeSangue Sanctuaries was founded four years ago by owner Daron DeSangue. DeSangue Sanctuaries helps to construct homes and housing for children, teens, adults, elders, war veterans; anyone that is need of a place to stay and a hot meal. Owner Daron DeSangue oversees every build, and can sometimes be found at any new build sites in his home town, Miami, California. The company is working with "Mikalson Counseling and and Rehabilitation Industries" to help create safe sanctuaries for those who have been abused, runaway from their homes, struggle with addiction, have fallen on hard times, and are in need of counseling or rehabilitation for any reason. So, if you know anyone who needs a place to go to, be it for help or just to have a roof over their head, call for information, and both companies will work together to help place you in a new, happier life" O close the internet on my phone as Phin places my drink in front of me. I puck the strawberry from the drink and bite into it, turning over the company owner's name in my mind. I sigh softly, pulling up the photo I had of Daron DeSangue and I, showing the photo to Phin.

"Do you remember ever seeing this man?" I ask, handing Phin my phone. Phin stares at the photo for a moment, then hands my phone back to me.

"He's was a no show after your accident last year, though I think I saw him here earlier in the week." Phin explains, grimacing as the music cuts off and some weird song about a "Wop", whatever the hell that is, comes on. I nod, sipping my drink. It tasted like a home made strawberry milkshake, which made me smile. Within minutes of the music changing, the club goes silent, then a familiar voice filling the room.

"Hey hey everyone, It's DJ K-Cold. Sorry for the awful music before. We were trying a new DJ out, but lets just say he can't play with the big dogs. This song goes out to all the ladies in the room. Happy Valentines Day Ladies!" Kol announces; the song "Love Me Like You Do"" by Elle Golding filling the club.

Phin chuckles, walking down the bar to take an order. I take another sip of my drink, shrugging my leather jacket off and laying it on the bar, along with my backpack; tapping my foot to the music. Couples in the room begin dancing together to the song, and I watch, mesmerized. The song ends a few minutes later, "Me and You" by Cassie blaring from the speakers. I shove my phone into the front pocket of my jeans, making my way out on to the dance floor. I sway my hips to the beat of the music, singing along softly. I look around me at all the people dancing, smiling, celebrating the holiday, and wish that Daron DeSangue; though I'm sure fairly sure that's not his real name, something told me it wasn't, was here with me, so the two of us could celebrate together, like we did last year. I continue dancing as Kol plays different up beat songs, singing along to most of them. After a while, I head back to the bar, pulling my phone from my pocket and checking the time. I had left the apartment at seven at night, and it was now eleven. Grabbing my jacket and bag, I slip both on, and with a wave goodbye to both Phin and Kol, I head out of the bar, stopping long enough to get the five dollars that Enzo owed me for our bet. My walk home doesn't take long, and after locking the door behind me, I head to my bedroom, tossing my backpack and leather jacket on to my computer chair. I unzip my booties, kicking them off into my closet, when something red sticking out of my coat pocket catches my eye. I walk over and pull a small red envelope from my jacket, sitting down on my bed and opening it. I gasp, stunned, as I read the small note inside, written in the same handwriting, though not as shaky looking, as the letter Stefan and Caroline had been hiding from me.

" Meet me at "The Surf and Turf" on the beach tomorrow evening. 8pm. Come alone. Until then. -D. DeSangue"


	3. Chapter 3

All of Friday, I am a nervous wreck. I was to meet the man who left me after a car accident the year before, the man I have wanted to talk to, tonight, and I have absolutely no clue what I'm going to say when I meet him. Stefan and Caroline would be home sometime Sunday, which gives me two days Daron DeSangue, which I'm sure isn't his real name, and understand why he left last year and never contacted me until last night. The closer to seven it got, the more nervous I became. I chose a casual, relaxed look for meeting Mr. DeSangue; a pair of black capris, a pale blue spaghetti strap top with lace trim, a light gray v-neck t-shirt, and my black and white low top converse. I check my makeup for about the hundredth time; gun metal gray eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara, and red lipstick, my hair left down. It's warmer then yesterday, and after dawning a black hoodie, I grab my backpack/purse, phone, and keys, and at seven-thirty, leave my apartment, locking up behind me. It takes me ten minutes to get to "The Surf and Turf", a small restaurant located on the beach with an ocean view. I check in with one of the waiters at the front, then am lead through the restaurant and out to the picnic area on the beach. My sneakers sink slightly in the sand as the waiter shows me to one of the picnic tables closest to the ocean, and I take a seat, pulling my phone, and both the letters, from my hoodie pocket, looking down at them.

"I thought you wouldn't come, Elena." A deep, sultry voice says from beside me.

I jump, looking up in to the pale blue eyes of the man I thought I would never see again. Daron DeSangue walks around to the other side of the picnic table, taking a seat across from me, his hands folded in front of him. Both of us are quiet, though I could swear he could hear my heart beat with as loud as it sounded. I take in the man before me. His dark brown hair is cut and styled the same way it was when I first met him, longer on the top, shorter on the sides and bottom, and carelessly tousled. He was wearing a black t-shirt that fit him perfectly, dark blue jeans that looked as though they were painted on, and the same black boots he had always worn when I first met him. I meet his eyes, seeing shame, guilt, joy, and a hint of fear in the pale blue depths.

"I wasn't sure you would show." I respond, my voice fairly soft.

I lay the letter I found in Caroline and Stefan's room on the table, along with the letter from last night. "Why would my best friend's fiancee hide this from me? And why are you not using your real name." I ask, hearing the uncertainty in my voice.

"Walk with me, I'll explain it all." Is all Daron replies, picking the letters up and getting to his feet.

Daron walks around the table and holds free hand out to me. I hesitate a moment, then take it, allowing Daron to help me to my feet. Daron, or whatever the hell his real name is, doesn't release my hand right away, and when he does, I almost grab for his hand once more. The two of us walk away from the restaurant, the only sounds heard are the waves crashing, and our shoes crunching in the sand. After walking for about ten minutes, Daron stops, motioning for me to sit in the group of large rocks. I take a seat on one of the rocks, turning and facing Daron as he sits beside me.

"Tell me your real name, please." I ask Daron, who only smiles and shakes his head.

"You know my real name, Elena." Daron replies, looking at me.

"I... I can't remember it..." I admit, looking away from Daron's gaze and out at the ocean.

Daron places his hand over mine, sending a shiver up my spine.

"You can't remember, or you don't want to remember?"

"I can't remember it but I want to!" I say sternly,yanking my hand out from under Daron's, and at the bitter tears filling my eyes. . "I remember everything else about you! I remember exactly what color your eyes are, what color your hair is, how it's styled, the sound of your voice, how For the short time we were together, you made me feel like the most important person in the world!"

Daron reaches out, brushing my hair from my face. I turn away, cursing myself for letting my emotions get the better of me.

"What I don't know is why my besst friend's fiancee had a letter that you wrote me a year ago, on the night we got into a car accident, that he hid instead of giving it to me! What I don't know is why you left that night and never contacted me again! What I DON'T know is why you refuse to tell me your real name! Why you choose to keep making me try to remem-"

I'm cut off as Daron kisses me, his soft lips pressed firmly against mine. I close my eyes as Daron deepens the kiss, his tongue slipping past my lips to tangle with mine. I can feel Daron's hands encircle my waist, and I reach up, wrapping my arms around his neck. As we kiss, memories flood my mind, memories I thought would never return, or that I had possibly dreamed. The night of the crash is the first to come back, bringing with it, Daron's real name.

 **Elena's Memory:**

 _"_ _I can't believe Stefan chose here to pop the question." Damon says with a chuckle, linking his fingers through mine as the two of us watch from our seats at the bar as Caroline and Stefan dance together, each of them holding their third mixed drink since Stefan popped the question an hour ago._

 _"_ _Well, If I remember correctly, this is where Caroline first met Stefan, so it kind of makes sense." I reply, sipping my rum and cherry coke._

 _Damon only nods, leaning over and kissing my cheek. I blush, looking over into Damon's pale blue eyes._

 _"_ _You told me when we first met that you were running from your past, that your ex was trying to find you, but you never really explained why." I comment, setting my drink down on the bar and turning to face Damon fully._

 _"_ _I was afraid to tell you, because I thought if I told you, you would never want to speak to me again" Damon admits, running his free hand through his hair._

 _"_ _So tell me now. We've been seeing one another almost a month, and couples aren't supposed to keep secrets from one another. After all, I told you what happened between my ex and I."_

 _Damon smiles. "True, and I hate that I didn't tell you sooner." Damon takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly._

 _"_ _The reason I'm running from my ex, Katharine Pierce, is because she's trying to kill me. When we were together, she sold drugs from our apartment. We were only together a year, and the only reason I agree to get an apartment with her, was to help her get through the withdraw she was experiencing. After I found out she was using, about four months into our relationship, I gave her an ultimatum; quit the junk, or lose me. She chose to quit, and asked me to move in with her to help her through it. On our one year anniversary, I came home from work that evening, and found her and other guy sitting in our living room, doing lines of coke off our glass coffee table. I didn't say a word to her when I found out, I just turned around, walked back out the door, and out to car. I could hear her calling my name, begging me to come back, but the anger and betrayal I felt was too much. Once I got in my car, I backed out of the parking lot and drove straight to the police station. I told them what I saw, gave them the address, and stayed at the station until Katharine was brought in. She was screaming and cursing, threatening to kill me, swearing that as soon as she got out, she was coming after me. The officers told me that she was just delusional from the coke, but I knew better. I had seen enough junkies though out my college years to know that she wasn't just delusional. After the police put Katharine in a cell, along with the other junkie, and told me I could go back to the apartment, I left the station. I went back to the apartment long enough to pack a bag of clothing, grab my laptop, cell phone charger, and my family photo, then got back in my car and left. I drove around a while, trying to sort things out in my mind. I ended up staying in a hotel for a few months, until I started getting calls from her. Death threats, to kill me, my brother, my parents. I went to the police, and they told me to leave the state, change my name, and start over, promising to keep tabs on Katharine, who was in an all woman's rehabilitation clinic. That's how I ended up here in California, and why I told you my name was Daron DeSangue when we first met."_

 _I wipe away the tears that are in my eyes, taking both Damon's hands in mine and leaning up, kissing him._

 _"_ _Did the police ever contact you again? Did she contact you?"_

 _Damon shakes his head._

 _"_ _Not since I left a year ago, changed my name and got a new cell phone. You're the only other person, besides Stefan, Caroline, and my parents, that knows my real name. Everyone else, even my business partner, only knows me as Daron DeSangue."_

 _I place another kiss on Damon lips, smiling when Damon returns the kiss. The two of us get up, grabbing our jackets from the bar. I go and tell Caroline and Stefan that we were leaving while Damon pays for our drinks. Damon meets me at the entrance to the club, and after bidding Enzo goodnight, we get into his jeep and pull out of the parking lot. I look over at Damon, placing my hand over his, humming along to the radio until the sound of someone gunning their engine fills my ears. The last thing I remember is screaming, feeling Damon try to swerve to get away from the oncoming vehicle, pain exploding through me and whisking me into cold darkness._

I break the kiss, looking into the pale blue eyes of the man in front of me, tears filling my eyes even as a smile pulls at my lips.

"I remember your name now, Damon Salvatore."


	4. Chapter 4

I look into the pale blue eyes that have haunted my dreams and never left my mind, eyes that I thought I would never look into again. Damon reaches up, brushing a tear from my cheek.

"I'm so glad you remember me now, Elena."

I grin and wrap my arms around Damon, hugging him tightly.

"Same here, Damon." I murmur, taking in Damon's scent, a mix of old spice and leather, a scent that I wanted to wrap myself in.

Damon hugs me back just as tightly, placing a kiss on the top of my head. I shiver, the wind starting to pick up.

"Let's head back to my place."

I nod, sighing as Damon releases me and gets to his feet.

Damon pulls me to my feet, kissing me softly. I return Damon's kiss, brushing my hair from my face. The two of us walk hand in hand back to the restaurant, then down a few blocks east, just past "Lucky's" and "DeSangue Sanctuaries". We arrive at Damon's house, well, his Manor, ten minutes later. Damon pulls his keys from his pants pocket and unlocks the front door, turning the lights on before holding the door open for me to go inside. I step inside, looking around at the place I only saw in my dreams, where I spent most of the time with Damon when I first met him; it still looked the same. The living room is spacious; a large black leather couch taking up one wall, a 60 inch flat screen TV on the wall adjacent to the couch, a matching love-seat under a large picture window overlooking the front yard and driveway, both of which were lined with crushed sea shells. The living room lead into a large dining room/Kitchen with full bar, large dining room table, stainless steel appliances, stone counter tops, wood cabinets, tiled floor, and a door that I remember lead outside to the back porch, which held an 8 foot deep in-ground swimming pool, hot tub, two picnic tables, a grill, all on the wooden porch and surrounded with tiki lights and torches, and a huge, fenced-in back yard with a rose garden. The Manor had a large attached three car garage, and upstairs was the master bedroom, four guest bedrooms, and an office. Just off the living room, on the right hand side when you walk into the Manor, was a library filled with books and comfy chairs, and a large, open room that Damon had yet to decide what to do with. Damon shrugs his leather jacket off, walking over to the coat rack and hanging it up. I follow, handing Damon my hoodie. Damon hangs my hoodie and backpack up, then takes my hand and leads me into the living room. I take a seat on the couch, watching as Damon turns on one of the end table lamps before laying his cell phone and keys on the table, then walking into the kitchen.

"Would you care fo9r a drink? I've got home made sweet tea, bottled water, wine coolers, beer, and soda." Damon calls from the kitchen, cabinet doors opening and closing.

"A glass of tea, please." I reply, toeing my converse up and pulling my feet up under me on the couch, pulling my phone from my back pocket.

I had two missed calls from Caroline, along with a text, telling me that she and Stefan were coming back tomorrow. I also had two texts messages from Matt, and one from Phin. The one from Phin was to tell me that Matt and Tyler had been to the club and asked about me today, warning me to be on the look out for him and Tyler. The two from Matt were him asking me to take him back, that he had changed and was a different person. As I read the texts, disgust and anger fill me.

"Something wrong?" Damon asks.

I look up from my phone at Damon's concerned face, shaking my head and taking the glass of sweet tea he offered me. I take a sip, smiling before setting the glass on a coaster on the coffee table.

"Just some texts from Matt asking me to take him back. Also one from the bartender at "Lucky's", Phin, telling me Matt and Tyler came by today asking about me." I answer, locking my phone and putting it on the coffee table as well.

Damon nods, taking a seat beside me on the couch, taking a drink from his own glass of tea before setting it on the end table beside his cell phone and keys.

"Matt and Tyler still giving you problems?"

I hake my head once more. "Not so much since Stefan and Caroline threatened to have them sued for sexual harassment when they came over completely shit faced and started kicking or door and screaming lewd, sexual remarks at three in the morning thanksgiving day."

Damon chuckles. "I see my brother listened when I asked him to watch over you until I could come back."

I turn and face Damon, who takes one of his hands in mine.

"Why did you just leave when we got into the accident? And why did you have Stefan hide that letter from me?" I ask Damon, tears welling up in my eyes. I brush them away bitterly. "And why did you never contact me again?"

Damon pulls both letters from his back pocket, opening the letter I had found the day before.

"The night of the accident, before we met at the club, I got a call from my lawyer. He told me that the man My ex Katharine had been doing drugs with was found dead outside my old apartment. When we left club that night, I was going to bring you back here, tell you what my lawyer had told me, and tell you more about what happened before I moved to California. But when your Ex and his drunk friend t-boned us, I knew I couldn't take the risk of the cops finding out who I really was, or that I was running from my ex. I don't trust the cops around here. I know your ex's friend Tyler, his uncle is a cop here, and I know Katharine knows Matt. She called him one night after she thought I was asleep. I hadn't fallen asleep yet, and I could hear her asking Matt if he knew of any good dealers down here that she could send money to, to get more of what she was on. I also heard you, Stefan, and Caroline in the background, though at the time I only knew Stefan was with two girls." Damon begins to explain, standing up. He walks into the library and comes back a few minutes later, his laptop in his hands.

Damon sits down beside me once more, opening his laptop and logging into it. He pulls up a page on the internet before handing the laptop to me. I take the laptop and read over the information on the screen, anger filling me once more as I read over what Damon's lawyer had sent him, about he cops not knowing where Katharine was at the time, about the dead man outside his old apartment, about an old bank account of Damon's trying to be accessed. I hand Damon back his laptop, reaching over and grabbing my glass of tea. I drink some before setting it down once more.

"The reason I never contacted you after the accident is because my lawyer advised me not to activate a cell phone until he got news about Katharine from the cops. I obliged, getting rid of my old cell phone and the number and account attached to it. I switched everything over to my alias, which I'm still using until Katharine is back in jail for good. I only activated another cell phone early last month, after getting news that Katharine was somewhere in Washington State, which is where I caught a bus to after the accident. As for why Stefan hid the letter I wrote you, that's something we will have to ask him and Caroline when they get back. I told Stefan when he called me from the hospital, letting me know that you had been admitted and were in a coma, that as soon as you woke up he was to give you that letter, and to come here and get the second letter I left for you."

"Second letter?" I look at Damon, confused. "What second letter?"

"The one I left here in the library, I tucked it into the book you left on the table." Damon pauses a moment, then groans. "He never gave you the second letter?"

"I didn't find it when I went snooping and found the first one." I tell Damon, who sets his laptop and the two letters I had given him earlier on the coffee table beside my drink and cell phone.

Damon gets up once more and goes into the library, coming back with a book in his hand. He hands me the book as he sits down beside me again. I look at the cover of the book, "The Complete Vampire Chronicles" By Anne Rice. I open the book, the pages falling open the where I had stopped reading, and tucked between the pages was a small red envelope with my name on it. I pick up the envelope and close the book, handing it to Damon, who sets it on the end table. I quickly open the envelope, pulling the small sheet of paper and a business card fro "DeSangue Sanctuaries" from inside.

 _ **"**_ _ **Elena, I know you may not remember me, but if you ever need anything, please contact the number on this card. Stefan knows to watch over you until I can return, and if he can't, you can always stay here in the Manor. Until We meet again. -D. DeSangue"**_

On the card is the number for "DeSangue Sanctuaries", and taped to the back of the card, is a key to the Manor. I pull the key off the card, placing the note and card back into the envelope and setting it on the coffee table. I look at the key, then hand it to Damon, who only shakes his head and places the key in my hand, closing my fingers around it.

"Elena, I wanted you to have that Key, so you could come here any time you wanted, so you had a place to come to get away from everyone, a place that would help you remember me if you forgot who I was. I don't know why Stefan and Caroline kept the first letter from you, or why Stefan neglected to come and pick up the second letter and give that to you as well, but I'm getting answers from them when they get back." Damon assures me, grabbing his cell phone when it begins to ring.

"Hello?" Damon answers, placing a finger to his lips as I look at him. I nod.

"You did? I see. So, have you found out where she's staying? ….. No, no calls or letters to the Manor since I moved black in last week. Yes, everything is transferred with here, yes it's still under Daron DeSangue. Okay, Thank you. Keep me posted." Damon hangs up his phone, tossing it on to the coffee table and running his hands through is hair, his body tense.

I reach over and wrap my arms around Damon, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Your Lawyer?"

Damon nods. "He asked if I got any calls or letters from Katharine since I moved in. Apparently she's somewhere in town, probably in a drug den. My lawyer j\wanted to make sure I had all my bank accounts and security transferred down here and that it was all still under my alias." Damon answers, sighing before slumping back against the couch.

"Elena, I don't want Katharine to find out about you, I don't want her to know that there is someone in my life other then my brother, Caroline, and my parents, that I'm trying to protect. Maybe its best if-"

I kiss Damon, cutting him off.

"Damon, I just got you back in my life, I'm not letting you walk out of it again." I tell Damon, placing a finger to his lips when he goes to argue. Looking into his eyes. "Whatever that woman has against you still, whatever she may try to do, she's not going to scare me out of your life. For a year, all I've wanted was to remember the man I met last year, the man who made me feel like I finally found someone I could trust, someone who wouldn't hurt me, abuse me the way Matt did. For a year, I prayed, wished, and begged for you to come back into my life, and now that you're back in it, I'm not letting you out of it ever again. You're stuck with me, Damon Salvatore, because no matter what you say, no matter what you do, I'm not going anywhere."

Damon moves my finger away from his lips, pulling me onto his lap and kissing me deeply. When we finally come up for air, Damon links his fingers through mine.

"Elena Gilbert, If I have to be stuck with anyone, I'm happy as hell that I'm stuck with you."


End file.
